Seddie Sitcom
by SkyeNite
Summary: 15 years later Sam and Freddie's life somewhat resemble the sitcom Everybody loves Ramon... just slightly more extreme in some cases


Carly barged into Sam's house in the same way that Sam used to barge into Carly's apartment back in the day, without the lock picking. Of course the Bensons never needed to lock their door since Sam was home all day 'cleaning' no criminal would ever be stupid enough to attack Sam Benson after all, and besides, most of the criminals in their town were related to Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted "Wha' cha doin"

Sam was sitting on the couch digging into a bag of chips while Sam's mother-in-law was seen in the background running around with cleaning supplies

"Cleaning what does it look like?"

Carly just giggled as she watched Freddie's mom franticly running around disinfecting perfectly clean things. The house was always spotless since the still aggressive parent decided to purchase the house right next to the newly wedded couple. She was over pestering Sam every day while Freddie was at work, trying to get Sam to take a bath more often then once a week and trying to throw out there junk food when Sam wasn't looking and replace it with healthier snacks and once she even tried to replace Sam's ham with vegetables! Sam only tolerated it, sort of tolerated it, because she kept the house clean and that mean she didn't have to.

"Sam!" Marissa Benson called "Do you have any more sanitizer?"

"No! But I'm sure you do."

"Well then I'll just run over my house and grab another case, I'll be righ-"

she noticed Carly as she was walking to the door.

"Oh Carly I didn't see you come in! how are you."

She always greeted Carly warmly because, quite frankly she liked her a lot more than Sam and, even though Freddie hasn't thought about being with anyone but Sam since the 10th grade, she still hoped that one day Carly would love Freddie and he would finally leave that unhygienic, lazy wife of his and she could relax and enjoy the rest of her days knowing her baby is being properly taken care of.

"Hi Mrs. Benson… Senior"

"Oh Carly I told you before you can call me Mom."

"And I told you before that I really would rather not and Freddie and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"Oh you have such great grammar, Freddie and _I, _and you look so clean. I bet you bath every day, unlike some people…" she turned her head to Sam at 'some people.' Sam noticed this but didn't take her eyes of the TV.

"Yah, yah, crazy lady I thought you were leaving."

Sam shot back as she waved her hand shooing her away. Marissa got an annoyed expression on her face for a moment and then turned back to Carly.

"Well it was nice you seeing you again… future daughter-in-law."

she smiled and giggled happily while she said the daughter-in-law comment as if Carly and Freddie's wedding was already announced which in her mind it probably was.

Carly just smiled.

"yah… don't call me that"

She left and Carly walked over and sat down next to Sam.

"Ugh. I have a million papers to grade today and all I want to do is sleep."

Carly said as she threw her head back on the couch.

"Then don't grade 'em, you're the teacher, it's not like if you don't turn them in on time you'll get a bad grade or something."

"Yah. I'll just get fired."

"Great! Then you can hang around here with me all day and help me 'clean'."

"If by clean you mean help you finish off those chips-"

"Which I do"

"Then I'm all for it!'

"Great!"

"There's just one problem."

"What?"

"I have bills!"

"Oh yah I forgot about those."

"That's because Freddie's the only one who pays them."

"Yah, isn't the dork great."

"Why can't I have a successful husband that pays all the bills and lets me stay home all day and… _clean_."

"Well we can't all be as lucky as me. Its funny 10 years ago I would of never guessed that _I _would the one with the successful nerdy husband and _you _would be the single friend who always comes over because she has nothing else to do in her lonely empty life, working at a stressful unrewarding career and going to sleep next to an empty pillow every night. Knowing that with each passing day your growing older and older, your maternity clock ticking away getting closer and closer to over the hill and yet still alone, getting almost desperate enough to ask your friends to set you up on blind dates, an-"

"Ok Ok I get it Sam! Not that any of that is true! I have a very rewarding career it might be a little stressful at times bu-"

"You're a third grade teacher, the most important thing you'll ever do is help a nerd get less wedgies than he normally would."

"Not true! And I have plenty of other things to do… I just feel bad that your stuck here all day with Freddie's crazy mother and figure she's probably driving you up a wall."

"Ain't that the truth."

"And I have a single bed so there isn't an empty pillow next to me."

"Gee a single bed, I wonder why you would have that kind."

"And we are only 28 far from over the hill and my maternity clock has plenty of time on it."

"Not if you still want five kids."

"And I am NOT even close to being desperate enough to get you to set me up with any one."

"Sure."

"But… you know, if you have any suggestions."

"My cousin Ricky just divorced his 3rd wife!"

Carly just glares at her.

"What _she_ cheated on him!."

"And how many times has he been in jail?"

"Only 6!"

Carly rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sam, I'm not going out with a criminal."

"He was framed like two of those 6 times."

"Sam!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well no thanks. I told you I don't want you setting me up with some one."

There was a pause in the conversation for a few seconds and then Carly spoke again.

"But just out of curiosity what's his number?"

Sam laughed and looked up at the door hearing someone outside.

"Oh Great I forgot to lock the door so Freddie's coo coo mother can't get back in."

The door opened and to Sam's joy she found it was Freddie coming in and not his mother.

"Gorgeous I'm home! Wh-"

"Yah yah whatever fudge face," Sam got up and ran toward him "Just hurry up and kiss me before you freakish mother comes back."

"Sam you know I don't like it when you refer to her as freakish."

"Dude, her toast at our wedding was to you and Carly, I think I deserve to be able to call her freakish."

Freddie just surrendered realizing that she does kind of have a point and his mother has become a bit more aggressive, even borderline crazy since he moved on from Carly and fell head over heels for Sam.

Sam turned to Carly.

"You may want to cover your eyes."

She then turned back to Freddie and they engaged in a passionate kiss that they rarely get to indulge in with his obnoxious mother always hovering over them. Sam, who has no issue with public displays of affection, (she only told Carly to cover her eyes because Carly asked her to warn her before they have one of their mini make out sessions) would normally just ignore her and kiss her husband whenever she wants but Freddie has a bit more respect for his mother and won't kiss her, except for maybe on the cheek, when his mother is around ( he also feels a little awkward unless Carly is at least covering her eyes).

"I'm back and I brought two cases of 12 so we, I mean you won't need more for about a week… maybe."

Thankfully they stopped kissing before Marissa looked up so Sam and her didn't get into a banter.

"Carly you can look now"

Sam said as she sat back down on the couch next to her friend.

"Oh Freddie dear, what are you doing home so early?"

"Some how a virus got on one the computers and they all crashed. So now we all get time off with pay until they figure out how that virus got in."

He looked at Sam with almost a smirk on his face and she shot a similar look back

"But anyways Mom I got you an early birthday present."

"You did! But my birthday isn't for another 5 months?"

"Well I did say early. Here."

He handed her an envelope and she opened it

"Oh a cruise ticket for this week!"

"The Boat leaves tomorrow so you'd better go pack your things."

"But Freddie dear there's only one ticket."

"That's because you'll be going by yourself, I figure you deserve the alone time after you've been so helpful coming over here day after day after day after day after day after day after day both- I mean helping us around the house."

"Well of course you and Carly…"

"Sam."

"…Sam would be totally lost without me! I can't leave you two alone to fend for yourselves! I can't accept this."

Freddie frowned as his mom tried to hand him the ticket back.

"But Mom! Do you know how much time and money I put into setting up this trip for you."

He looked at her with a puppy dog that would look stupid to anyone yet would work wonders on a mother.

"Well ok but I'll call you every hour."

"Me and Sam will be eagerly awaiting your call."

"You should really learn to use better grammar Freddie dear, you would think being married to a teacher you would speak better."

"I'm married to SAM mom NOT Carly, SAM."

"I Can dream can't I!"

He sighs heavily

"Just go and get ready for your trip a car will pick you up at 6:00 AM tomorrow."

"That early! I'll be up all night packing!"

"Then you better run and get started."

She runs out he door but not before giving Freddie a kiss on the cheek, telling Carly good bye in her sweet voice and glaring angrily at Sam.

Sam got up and walked over to Freddie

"Wow. That was a flawless lie. I wouldn't of expect a nerd like you to be able to pull that off."

Freddie rolled his eyes at the word nerd, of course after being together for 15 years Sam still addresses him by nerd, geek, dork, or fudge face. Sam claims that their terms of endearment.

Carly looked at them confused.

"Wait, so there isn't a cruise?"

"Oh there's a cruise alright."

Sam answered. Freddie finished.

"Its just not her birthday present its Sam's anniversary present."

"Oh yah that's right your anniversary is on Friday."

"Yep and it'll be the first one in five years that we'll get to spend alone." Sam said she turned back to Freddie "You May want to leave now Carly."

"Going."

And with that Carly was out the door and Freddie and Sam Indulged in another passionate kiss that was broken by Sam a few moments later.

"Oh I better cancel my uncle Carmine now." She walked towards the phone.

"Sam how many times have I told you to not hire you relatives to hurt my mother."

"It was just precautionary!" Sam dialed her uncles number, "Oh by the way there's a cancellation fee… can I borrow fifty bucks?"

Freddie just sighed and rubbed his brow in annoyance. Though he'll never understand why, Sam sure is lucky that he loves her so much.


End file.
